1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery pack including a plurality of rechargeable battery cells, and a connection tab used for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technological development and increased demand for mobile equipment have led to a rapid increase in the demand for rechargeable batteries as an energy source. The rechargeable batteries can be used in the form of a single cell or in the form of a pack having a plurality of cells electrically connected according to the type of equipment used.
In general, cylindrical rechargeable batteries have higher capacity than prismatic rechargeable batteries or pouch-type rechargeable batteries, and are connected in series or parallel to form a rechargeable battery pack having a linear or plate structure. A rechargeable battery pack includes a core pack having a plurality of cylindrical rechargeable battery cells connected in series or in parallel and a connection tab for electrically connecting a positive terminal and a negative terminal to a protection circuit in the core pack state.
For instance, a core pack having a serial structure is formed by welding different electrodes of rechargeable battery cells to one surface of the connection tab and then bending the connection tab. Also, a core pack having a parallel structure is formed by welding the same electrodes of rechargeable battery cells to one surface of the connection tab and then bending the connection tab. That is, linearly disposed rechargeable battery cells are electrically connected through the bent portion of the connection tab. Accordingly, the binding force, straightforwardness, and impact resistance of the rechargeable battery cells are weak in a typical core pack.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.